The Villain
by MisaL
Summary: Xion thinks she's in love with Roxas and Roxas tries to get her realize who she truly loves but he is oblivious to who loves him.


"Wasn't that fun?" Roxas asked. He stared at Xion, smiling. She was dressed in a white dress with a yellow scarf wrapped around her neck for their date. Roxas laced his fingers together and placed his hands behind his head. Xion smiled at him. Even in the darkness of the evening, Roxas could tell that her smile was strained.

"It was fun..." she said. She continued smiling at Roxas but her eyes were distant. She was with Roxas physically but not mentally. Roxas sighed. He knew who she was thinking about and it didn't bother him. He wasn't in love with her. Only merely putting on a act to help Riku, who was the one who truly cared about her.

"Xion. Do you love me?" he asked. The question crashed Xion back to reality. She completely stopped moving and her eyes widened.

"Of course I do, silly." she said. She lifted her hand and brushed her hair from her eyes.

"I'm bored." Roxas announced.

"So what do you want to do?" Xion asked. Roxas leaned forward and grinned.

"You'll do whatever I want to do?" he asked, smiling

"Depends on what you want to do." Xion said. She held her hands together.

"I'm being very serious now so I want you to answer very seriously. Do you love me?" he asked. Roxas stared Xion directly at her eyes.

Xion nodded.

"Yes. I like you."

"Are you sure?" he asked

Xion nodded again.

"Very sure." she said, quickly.

Roxas lifted his hand and placed them around Xion's head and pulled her in for a kiss. Xion's eyes widened and she struggled against his sudden kiss. She broke the kiss off and slapped him across the face. Her face reddened and she breathed hard.

**"What the fuck are you doing?"** she yelled.

Roxas stared at her.

"You said you love me?" he said.

Xion bit down on her lip and looked away from Roxas.

"I said I love you but I wasn't prepared for the kiss." she lied.

Roxas shook his head.

"Xion, are you still trying to fool yourself? If you really love someone, you would want to be intimate with them. I kissed you and you reacted so strongly. Do you really love me?" Roxas asked.

Xion averted her eyes from Roxas and she tightly held onto her purse.

"You can force your brain and your heart to love me but you can't fool yourself into loving me. Right now, you should know who you truly love." Roxas said.

Xion sighed. She ran her hand through her hair, not knowing how to respond to Roxas. She stayed silent, thinking for a few seconds. When she finally got her thoughts together, she raised her head and stared at Roxas.

"I know you're doing this to help me but your method of doing so is so cruel." she said.

"I don't mind being cruel, I've done this for a long time. What really matters is that you don't hurt yourself by loving me anymore and you don't hurt Riku anymore." Roxas said.

Xion's eyes widened as she realized the truth in Roxas's words. She took a deep breath.

"Thank you very much but I'll still be angry at you." she said

Xion turned around and walked away from Roxas as quickly as she could.

* * *

"I told her what was going on and tried my best to make the situation non-violent and I still ended up getting slapped across the face."

Namine and Roxas were standing at a pier just outside Twilight town. It was still evening and the buildings at a nearby island lit up the sky.

"Serves you right." Namine said. She was wearing a pink dress with a white jacket over it. Roxas winced in pain as he touched his cheeks.

"You okay?" she asked.

"We'll have to wait for tomorrow to see if I'm okay or not." Roxas chuckled.

Namine laughed.

"But, by asking Xion those questions, she finally found out who she really loves. So the slap was worth it." Roxas said. He leaned his back against the railing of the pier.

Namine turned towards Roxas.

"You were just lucky this time. What if Xion had actually been in love with you?" she asked.

Roxas turned towards Namine.

"I've been a match-maker for many years. My calculations are never wrong." Roxas said. He smiled smugly.

"You've only done this for 3 years. You think you're the god of match-making?" Namine asked. She smiled flirtatiously at Roxas.

"Time isn't the matter. It's all about experience. I'd pick you to be my fake girlfriend anytime cause I know you'll never love anyone like me." Roxas said.

"Aren't you afraid that I might change my interests?" Namine asked.

Roxas paused.

"Yea. After all emotions are like a wild animal that people ride on. However, you and Xion are different. You have expectations. Goals." Roxas said.

Namine flinched back.

"What expectations?" she asked.

"Expectations in guys." Roxas answered.

Namine stared blankly at Roxas.

"When I first met you, I thought you were like any other girl looking for a rich guy. Then when I got to know you, I found out you were one of those people who could survive on love and water alone. Your type of guy is a throughly good man." Roxas explained.

Namine brushed back her hair.

"Well a good man ,even within a hundred people, barely makes up 1% of the total population." she said.

"The problem has nothing to do with percentage. The problem is your expectation. Do you think I'm that 1%?" Roxas asked.

"You're the opposite of the 1%." Namine said.

Roxas nodded his head and smiled, knowingly.

"You want a good guy." he said.

Roxas stepped back and pointed at himself.

"Villain." he said.

Roxas stayed quiet for a second.

"I think that if I were to kiss you like I did to Xion, you wouldn't slap me. That is because you aren't as decisive on your choices like Xion is. You would be confused. But then when you get home, you wouldn't be confused anymore. You would very much regret it. To the point where you will probably beat yourself up. Then the next day you might call the police to arrest me." Roxas explained.

Namine stared at Roxas, eyes widening in disbelief. She shakily inhaled.

"Wrong."

**SLAP!**

Roxas's head turned towards the ocean and he doesn't bother to turn it back. Namine's eyes were tearing up.

"Villain. Hit me back." she said.

Roxas turned his head back towards her and stayed silent, not knowing what to do.

"Villain? How bad could you be?" Namine asked.

Roxas turned his head away from her again. Namine shaked her head in disbelief, giving Roxas a pained smile. She then turned around and walked away from him.

* * *

A few days later, Namine walked into a bar, Lucky Days, and found Roxas sitting at the counter drinking beer. She walked over to him and sat down, not saying anything.

"Hi." Roxas said. He reached for his beer and drank another sip.

"What? Embarassed?" Namine asked.

"Being slapped by two women in a single night does kind of hurt my integrity." Roxas said.

"Villains have integrity?" Namine asked. Roxas doesn't answer, choosing instead to drink another sip of his beer.

"I'm just here to ask about Xion." Namine stated.

"Sora told me that she moved into Riku's place for awhile." Roxas said

"Why?" Namine asked.

"Well Xion's sister is about to have a baby. Xion has nowhere to go so she decided to ask Riku for a place to stay." Roxas answered.

"So that means they're okay?" she asked.

"She moved into house. You try moving to my place..."

Namine glared at Roxas.

"Just an example." Roxas said, holding his hands up.

"Oh so you guys are here."

Sora walked into the bar,carrying a bunch of bags.

"Sora." Namine greeted.

"Aren't you busy taking care of the baby with Kairi?" Roxas asked. Sora sat down next to them.

"Dude. I need to breathe sometimes. Facing the baby and the mother everyday is kinda stressful." Sora said.

"Whats in that big bag?" Roxas asked.

"I'm trying to learn to knit baby clothes for the baby." Sora answered. He looked at Namine and then back at Roxas.

"I'm not interrupting anything was I?" Sora asked.

"No, I was just about to talk to my friend over there." Roxas said. He put his beer down on the table and then walked over to a pretty girl wearing a pink dress.

"Don't wait up for me." Roxas said to Sora and Namine.

Namine turned her head and looked at Roxas flirting with the girl in the pink dress. They were both talking and laughing.

"I'm going to leave." Namine said to Sora.

She picked up her purse and walked out the door. Roxas looked up and watched her walk away with a guilty look on his face.

Namine walked outside onto to the street.

"Namine!"

Namine turned toward the voice.

"Sora?"

Sora ran up to her, breathing hard.

"You know, Roxas wasn't always like this." he said

"What are you trying to say?" she asked.

"He used to love flirting with girls but not this much. It's because of Lana." Sora explained.

"Lana was his girlfriend?" Namine asked.

"Ever since she left, he's been like this." Sora said.

"Where did she go?" she asked.

"I meant she's dead."

Namine's eyes widened.

"Roxas despairs over her. That's the reason he's like this. It's because he's hurting." Sora explained.

Namine stood still, blinking her eyes rapidly.

"You mean the reason why Roxas pretends to be a villain is because of Lana?" she said

"You could say that." Sora said.

"Hey dude."

Roxas appeared behind of Sora.

"I have something to talk to you about. Sorry, Namine." Roxas said

He grabbed Sora by his shoulders and pulled him away leaving Namine confused and alone.

* * *

"What? You in love with Namine? Sora asked.

"We're talking about you, Sora." Roxas said.

"You're mad that I told Namine too much? I think she deserves to know. When you first met her you thought she was too close-minded. Now that you know her, she doesn't seem so bad anymore. She's also very into you." Sora said.

"Did she bribe you to say that stuff?" Roxas said

"You don't have to pretend in front of me. If you love her, you love her. If not, why would you be so bothered?" Sora stated.

"I already know what I am. There's no need to hurt anyone else." Roxas said. He looked away from Sora with a pained look on his face.

"It's because of Lana isn't it? She made you like this." Sora said.

"Don't blame her." Roxas said, closing his eyes.

"Lana's been dead for awhile. Why don't you just let her go?" Sora asked

"..."

Sora sighed.

"When you're young, you think there's a lot of time to do everything. Then suddenly the years roll by and the things you want to do, you can't do anymore." Sora said.

"What? You have some unresolved wish?" Roxas asked.

"We're talking about you, not me." Sora said.

"Lana is dead but Namine is alive. You guys have a lot of chances to get together, so if you have feelings for her; go for it. Don't wait until she gets married to regret not having done so." Sora continued. Roxas stayed silent, letting the meaning in Sora's words seep into him.

* * *

"Hey, Olette. Do you think you push away that date I have today."

Roxas had just passed Namine's office and froze.

"Please don't talk about how rich he is."

"I know he has the potential to be that 1% I'm looking for but could you give me some time?" Namine asked.

Namine paused.

"I want to wait..." She said.

"I'm waiting on someone."

Roxas blinked his eyes rapidly. He just stood outside, holding his coffee cup and not knowing what to do. Namine gets up from her seat and washes her coffee pot.

"What did you eat this afternoon? You're voice sounds so rough, so unlike you."

Namine overheard Roxas talking on his phone. She stood still and focused to hear the rest of the conversation.

"It's not even the afternoon and you're calling me."

Namine held in her tears and continued eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Tonight? I haven't prepared myself for tonight. How about you beg me?"

Namine covers her mouth and quietly sobs.

"I'm just joking. Ok, we'll meet at the bar. Bye bye." Roxas hung up his phone and walked into Namine's office. Namine quickly rubs her eyes and rapidly blinks to get rid of the tears.

"Yo!" Roxas greeted.

"Hi..." Namine greeted back

Roxas stared at Namine.

"You okay?" he asked.

Namine stood still, unable to answer. She takes a deep breath.

"Um. Where you going tonight?" she asked.

"Lucky Days." Roxas replied.

Namine forced a smile on her face and nodded.

"Meeting someone?"

"You have some advice?" Roxas asked.

Namine stared blankly at Roxas.

"Go have fun." she said, simply.

"Thank you." Roxas said, with a fake grin on his face.

Namine walked out of her office. Roxas stared at his feet and just stood still, blinking.

* * *

Namine took a cab and rode around Twilight Town, staring at the buildings around her.

* * *

Roxas is at the bar with same girl from last time except she is wearing a yellow dress. He doesn't talk to her and just drinks his gin.

* * *

Namine walked over to the restaurant where she was supposed to have her date. She found the guy already with another girl and they are talking and smiling. She stared at them and imagined herself in the other girls' position.

* * *

The girl in the yellow dress smiled flirtatiously with Roxas and touched her ear. Roxas knocked back another shot of gin and mouthed to her, "Let's go."

* * *

Namine continued to stare at the couple in the restaurant and exhaled a laugh. She then left the restaurant.

* * *

Roxas and the girl enters a hotel room. She tossed her purse on the bed and turned towards Roxas.

"Well?" she asked. Roxas stood there blankly. He stares at her in confusion. He shook his head.

"Sorry" he said. He slapped himself and waves good-bye to the girl and exited the hotel room.

* * *

Namine is walking through the streets and Roxas is walking down a different street. Both of them look lonely and confused as they wander through the sidewalk. They both stare at the night sky and continued down their path until they stopped at a cross-walk. Namine stared across the street and found Roxas staring at her.

**Blip. Blip Blip. Blip Blip Blip.**

The sound of the lights counting down could heard, matching the rhythm of both Roxas and Namine's hearts. They both stare at each other for what seemed to be an eternity.

**Blip. Blip. Blippppp.**

The sound of the lights faded and Roxas and Namine jogged towards each other. They hugged each other tightly in the middle of the intersection with their eyes close. They both bury each other's head in the other's neck and Roxas raised his hand to stroke Namine's hair. They both pull apart slowly, staring into each others eyes. They both place their hands on the other's shoulders and slowly pull in for a kiss. They hesitantly kissed and then pulled in for a deeper kiss. The sound of the lights come back again and a car honks at the surprised couple. They held hands and ran across the street. Namine smiled and tilted her head.

"Weren't you going to Lucky Days?" she asked.

Roxas stared deeply into Namine's eyes.

"I went. I left." he explained, simply.

He lifted his hand to stroke her cheek. She laughed.

"What about your 1%?" he asked.

"Didn't even have 1% interest." she said.

"Not even 1%. Too bad." he said

"It was too bad. I don't think I'll find another guy like that ever again. But I couldn't help myself. What about you? Tired of playing the villain?" she asked.

"I've acted for a long time." he said, shaking his head. He stroked her cheek again.

"I haven't been happy for a long time. I felt like I was someone else. Maybe it was because I was too afraid to be myself." he said.

"No matter who you are. Roxas, I'm in love with you." Namine said, smiling.

"Namine. I love you too." Roxas said. He pulled her in for another kiss. This one was much shorter and much sweeter. When they pulled apart, they both smiled at each other. Roxas lifted her up and spun Namine around. He placed her back onto the ground.

"You ready to go home yet?" Roxas asked. He reached his hand towards hers.

"Yea." Namine said, nodding. She grabbed Roxas hand and they both walked home, swinging their hands.

* * *

Author's Note: So this was The Villain. I hope you readers enjoyed it. If anyone wants this to turn into a series, then please write so in the reviews and I will do so. For now, I'll leave this a finished oneshot. Thank you for reading!


End file.
